


The King of Atlantis (podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Katamari Damacy - Freeform, M/M, Pants, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's recovering and Rodney looks after him. Podfic of Punk's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of Atlantis (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The King of Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620) by [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk). 



> A laugh-out-loud one from Punk, for the holiday season.  
> From Punk's intro - Warning: Contains trace amounts of crack. If you've never played Katamari Damacy, [YouTube will make you feel like you have](http://www.youtube.com/results?search_type=search_videos&search_query=katamari+damacy&search_sort=relevance&search_category=0&page=).  
> The King of All Cosmos is on the cover art.

Length 28 min

M4B download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/eys1by6bme1984x/King_of_Atlantis.m4b) (~13MB)  
MP3 download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hm8vhkbzxwjv1zn/KingofAtlantis.mp3) (~26MB)

streaming option

 


End file.
